ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruko Izanami
Haruko Izanami (born on August 11, 1983) is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently a free agent. Biography Haruko Izanami chooses to not get along with anybody and he doesn't take lightly to anybody speaking about him. He has an extremely short fuse. He doesn't speak at all. In the ring this guy will go ballistic not giving anyone a chance to try and fight him. His fighting style is very unique, simply because he combines his energy with his speed and rapidly fires in attacks from all sides of you. Haruko has had a lot of Martial Arts experience including: Taekwondo, Karate, Judo, Kick Boxing, Jujutsu, Kendo and Taijutsu to name a few. Combining these skills with his temper makes him a weary opponent. COMBAT - Canadian Organization of Martial Battling Arts and Techniques (2008) Haruko was found by commissioner Bob who was working for COMBAT, when Bob first saw Izanami he pounced on him, doing all he could to get him to come to his new federation. World Title Tournament Izanami signed a contract with COMBAT on March 21, 2008. Shortly after being put fourth into his and the shows debut against Jay Lesner as a part of the COMBAT World Title Tournament. He defeated Lesner via pinfall after hitting a Tiger-bomb, the following week was the second round match against CJ Thrust which he won via submission using a spinal crank. His next match was a triple threat as the semi final of the tournament, his opponents Genesius Annaya and Darrel Allen. Annaya pinned Allen after a Pray Punk which caused Allen to be out of the tournament leaving Annaya and Izanami in a singles match for the title. This match was held immediately after the semi final and Annaya eventually forced him to tap out to an angled Jujigatame. Title Contenderships After losing the final of the world title tournament, Izanami was put with Dr. Mantis in a main event tag team match against newly crowned world champion Genesius Annaya and Darell Allen. The match ended in a no contest. The week after Izanami was put into a main event triple treat match for the number one contendership of the COMBAT World Title against Darell Allen and Dr. Mantis. Darell Allen went on to win that match making Izanami tap out to a cross armbreaker. The following week he was put in a match against Santiago Elamo for a number one contendership of the Submission Championship. Haruko won via pinfall in a very decisive match. This was to be his last match in COMBAT and COMBAT's last show as the federation folded. XWA - Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2008) Collision Izanami was given an offer to sign with XWA, which he jumped upon quickly. He debuted on September 14, his first match was Dick Malibu's Cruiserweight Invitational 5-way, a number one contender match for the cruiserweight title. Klutz, Geronimo, Chaos and Arsene Lupin along with himself put on a spectacular display. Chaos went on to win but during the match Izanami and Chaos formed a partnership which has lead onto the two forming a bond in ring and out. They are attempting to try and clean up the company of its so called "glory hogs, wannabes and lazy contenders". They targeted the XWA management, Magnum and Harold specifically, Chaos saying that it doesn't matter whether they are drafted to different brand or if they stay on the same brand. Combat Due to his original COMBAT routes, when Combat became a brand of XWA he went directly to that brand. The duo of Haruko and Chaos fell apart when XWA was temporarily put on hold. As when it came back Izanami was assigned to Combat and Chaos to Collision. Since being drafted to Combat Izanami never competed in another match. In Wrestling * Finishing and signature maneuvers :* High-Lift Tiger Bomb :* Death Valley Driver :* Butterfly Kick :* Emerald Fusion :* Spear Tackle Takedown :* Reverse Roundhouse :* Shooting Star Press :* Tiger Suplex :* Inverted Suplex :* Dragon Suplex :* German Suplex :* Phoenix Splash :* Moonsault :* Flying Sidekick :* Scissor Kick :* Axe Kick :* Roundhouse Kick :* Sidekick :* Front Kick :* Calf Kick :* Crescent Kick :* Reverse Sidekick :* Armbar :* Kneebar :* Hammerlock :* Achilles Hold :* Spinal Crank :* Heel Hook :* Leg Slicer :* Neck Crank :* Wristlock :* Headlock * Entrance Music :* Power Quest - "Cemetery Gates"' ' :* DragonForce - "Through The Fire And Flames" (COMBAT) * Nicknames :* Swift Championships and accomplishments * COMBAT *: World Title Tournament (Finalist) *: Number one contender for Submission Championship